Typically, users of videoconferencing systems use remote controls to operate and control the systems. In addition, control panels, tablet input devices, keypads, or web interfaces can be used to operate and control the systems. When using a hand held remote, a user aims the remote at the videoconferencing system and navigates through numerous selections and menus of a user interface to operate and control the system. Tablet input devices and keyboards typically must be appropriately connected to the videoconferenceing system, and proper connection may be difficult for users. For videoconferences, users may also wish to set up a document camera or a computer with annotation tools for the user to be able to add writing and annotations to the videoconference. Unfortunately, document cameras and computers with annotation tools may be difficult to set up and use with videoconferenceing systems.
One prior art videoconferencing system known in the art is the 3000iPower available from Polycom, Inc. The 3000iPower includes a Polycom iPower 9800 and a Rear Projection SMART Board™ 3000i interactive whiteboard from SMART Technologies, Inc. The iPower 9800 has a PC-based design so that it essentially operates as a computer. The 3000iPower allows computer images to be projected and viewed within a videoconference call, and the 3000iPower offers touch screen controls that provide access to conference applications. A user can use a pen from a pen tray of the 3000iPower and make notes on a whiteboard or highlight important information.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.